Días de lluvia
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: Es un día lluvioso, ideal para recordar todo aquello que no dijeron, todas esas cosas que se callaron, ¿verdad Kakashi?.


Titulo: Días de lluvia.

Paring: Obito x Kakashi (?)

Resumen:  Es un día lluvioso, ideal para recordar todo aquello que no dijeron, todas esas cosas que se callaron, ¿verdad Kakashi?.

Dedicatoria: A Obito-kun... *OOO* yo te amo!~ (También a la bendita-maldita!- lluvia que caía cuando se me ocurrió)

La lluvia cae golpeando la ventana. Odio este tipo de días, quizás porque traen a mi mente cosas que quisiera... haber evitado que sucedieran, porque yo nunca diré "Quiero olvidar mi pasado", ese tipo de cosas es de estúpidos, y sin ese pasado mi futuro no sería tan luminoso como lo es hoy, incluso si hay nubes grises sobre mí.

Tú me enseñaste eso, ¿recuerdas?. Tú, a quien yo nunca aprecié ni le tome importancia, o eso te hacía creer, porque la verdad era diferente. Me importabas mucho, aunque yo sabía que tú me detestabas, seguías siendo importante para mí. Aún hoy en día eres quien ocupa la mayor parte de mis pensamientos.

—Muy buenos días.—

Susurro ante este epitafio. Se que no estas en el, pero es imposible que no quiera aferrarme a algo por desear el consuelo que no logro obtener de nadie más. Porque todos aquellos que pueden brindármelo se han ido dejándome heridas que no terminan de cicatrizar. Pero sigo sonriendo y, no es de forma falsa, estoy feliz y también algo nostálgico.

—Sabes, dejé el ANBU para ser sólo un jounin, ¿no te molesta?— sonrío un poco ante mi propio comentario. Sé que si pudieras, me golpearías. —El equipo del que soy líder me recuerda a nosotros. Es el primero que entrenare.—

Doy un suspiro melancólico. No puedo evitarlo, aunque estoy feliz.

—El chico se llama Naruto, es muy parecido a ti en muchas cosas, pero son diferentes también.— casi puedo verte rascarte la cabeza en señal de confusión, y luego sonreír incomodo fingiendo entendimiento. —Ambos son necios, testarudos... y muy torpes.— ahora soy yo quien se rasca la cabeza.

Una ráfaga de viento se deja sentir por el lugar de forma fuerte, penetrante, como si quisiera abrazarme y llevarme lejos. Arrastrarme a otro lugar, furiosa. Esa es la principal sensación, una ventisca fría y furiosa contra mí.

—No te enojes Obito-kun.—

Te digo, el viento se hace un poco más calmo. Yo sé que tú me estas escuchando, y siempre fuiste muy orgulloso, aunque por tu forma de ser no lo parecías.

—Eso fue infantil Obito-kun.— gruño mirando la piedra donde esta grabado tu nombre. —¿Sabes qué dirían si me vieran hablándole al viento, a la piedra, a la nada?.... "Kakashi-sensei se ha vuelto loco, ¡Pervertido, impuntual y loco!"— digo mientras me rió, puedo sentir esa brisa nuevamente, envolviéndome como tratando de reconfortarme.

—Probablemente no sirva de nada que te lo diga, porque estoy seguro de que tú ves todo lo que sucede gracias a este ojo que me has brindado.— murmuro algo incomodo. Yo sabía que tú eras un fisgón pero nunca lo dije, ese era nuestro secreto. —Pero Sasuke se parece a mí, y Sakura me recuerda a Rin.—

Si el viento hablara, sé que podría escuchar tu voz diciendo: "_¡Que egocéntrico, Kakashi!_" pero no habla, y lo curioso es que aún así escucho tu voz cada que el viento sopla.

—A veces pienso Obito-kun, que yo nunca llegué a saber nada de ti, pero, de todo el equipo era yo quien más podría llegar a comprenderte.— te digo despacio, esperando una buena reacción de tu parte.

"_Al final... ¿quién diría que nos haríamos amigos, Kakashi?"_

Aún ahora puedo escuchar tus palabras, como si quisieran ser borradas. Pero las guardo en mi corazón como si fuesen un intento de bálsamo para mis heridas. ¿Quién diría que tú me enseñarías algo a mi?.

—Después de todo, yo te subestimaba siempre. Y mírate, tú nombre esta aquí. Eres un héroe.— acaricio la roca, fría.

Me sigo mojando en la lluvia, siempre he odiado estos días. En un día como este, siempre se recuerdan viejas memorias, viejos sentimientos. Nunca se olvidan, pero son los días lluviosos los que te hacen revivirlos con más intensidad.

—Tengo que irme, Obito-kun. Pero vendré mañana temprano a verte a la misma hora de siempre.—

Te digo haciéndote una reverencia, nuevamente escucho al viento que me susurra al oído, "_¡Te dije que cuando tuviera mi sharingan, tú me darías tus respetos, Kakashi!"_, y no puedo evitar darte la razón.

—A Rin... nunca le exigí nada porque nunca esperé nada de ella, pero contigo el asunto siempre fue diferente Obito-kun... aunque te molestaba, yo siempre esperé tanto... y tú me dabas tan poco, apenas migajas de lo que yo deseaba.— nuevamente mi pecho se oprime. Sé la razón, aquello que nunca pudimos decirnos.

—Pero ahora esto no tiene razón, al menos al final... de tus labios y los míos, las palabras que salieron no eran hirientes.— vuelvo a sonreír.

No estoy triste. Obito esta muerto y lo acepto, pero mis sentimientos retorcidos siguen latiendo junto con mi vida, él no era mi amigo... pero también era la persona de la que esperé cosas que nunca llegaron, su amistad que yo rechace una vez y que él nunca volvió a ofrecer, en se entonces no lo entendía y cuando lo hice él ya no estaba. También esperaba esos sentimientos que él tenía cada vez que veía a Rin, amor... algo que nunca me dio, y que yo nunca me digne a pedirle... tal vez, hice cosas que no debí y dije cosas que lo hirieron, pero él hizo lo mismo.

Nosotros, nos herimos y nos curamos incluso ahora que lo único que me ha dejado como recuerdo es este ojo sangriento del cual se enorgullecía, y también estos sentimientos que morirán el día que yo lo hago.

Camino hasta el punte donde quedé de reunirme con mis aprendices, ¿cuánto he tardado esta vez?, creo que son tres horas y media, pero valen la pena, porque aunque nunca lo dije en voz alta Obito-kun, tú siempre has valido la pena.

—¡Sensei, llega tarde!— los escucho, a Naruto y a Sakura, gritarme mientras me señalan de forma acusadora.

—Ah.. lo siento chicos, es que me encontré a un niño que estaba llorando, y a su abuelita y tuve que ...—

—Ya no importa, igual no le creemos Kakashi-sensei.— dice Naruto mirándome con resignación.

"_¡Kakashi-sama, llegas tarde!"_

Escucho su voz susurrarme con burla mientras una ráfaga de viento mueve los árboles a nuestro alrededor y yo simplemente sonrío, ha parado de llover.


End file.
